Seismic surveying generates subsurface images that may be utilized for a variety of purposes. Land streamers can be used to gather seismic data for shallow land surveys. Because of weight and friction, portable land streamers include a relatively short run of closely spaced geophones which can be pulled by a vehicle during a survey.